Edward! Edward!
by Marina Cullen
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. Then she falls for someone. But then gets kidnapped. By who though..BxE don't worry there's no Jacob.Oh...It takes place when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon...Review please!
1. The silent nights

**Bella's POV**

It has been days since my beautiful god-like Edward had left me. The hole in my chest was hurting me, killing me. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to find a cure. I wondered how he was feeling right now. But I was sure that it wasn't the same thing that I was going through; because he told me he didn't love me.

I slumped out of my bed and winced from the pain in my chest. I put on some sweat pants and a baggy red shirt, not caring about my appearance. If Alice were here, she definitely would've scolded me. But that just made me choke out a sob. I glanced out my window and noticed that Charlie's cruiser was out of the driveway. _Must be at work_.

After heading downstairs and picking at a bowl of cereal, I got in my truck and headed to school. Even though I was at least half an hour early.

I waited in my quiet tobacco smelling truck as more students began pulling in the small parking lot. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a quiet knock on the passenger window. It was a very handsome 18-year-old boy who had dark brown hair and was paler than me. _Could he be… No, he can't_. I soon remembered that I was staring open-mouthed at him, and I quickly snapped out of my embarrassing trance, blushing.

"Hello, you must be Isabella, I'm Orlando." He stated.

I quickly came back to my senses. He looked like some movie star. Oh!

"Orlando Bloom!" I screamed unable to control myself. I actually surprised myself?!

"Okay, scratch that. My actual name is Edward." He explained.

My mouth dropped open again.

"What's your last name?" I pressed.

"Cruise" I _knew_ it! He probably had some relation to a movie star. At least his last name wasn't _Cullen_. I breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Come take a walk with me in the forest." He urged. But I didn't feel that safe around him. Maybe it was his inhumane beauty, or his crimson eyes. It was stopping me from following him into the isolated depths of the forest.

"Um… Sorry I have to get to class." I mumbled, while gathering my school textbooks. With a brief look of disappointment on his face, he flashed a quick smile. At that moment I knew exactly who he was. Exactly _what_ he was. Before I could say anything else he was out of sight. So I scooted out of my truck before the bell went off.

"Stupid vampires," I muttered.

Then, I made my way to my first class, thinking about Edward Cruise. I wished his name wasn't Edward. With that thought, the hole in my chest made it clear that it was still there. I soon zoned back to the classroom I was in. I hate math. Mr. Varner interrupted my thoughts by asking me the math question that was on the board.

"What do you think the answer is, Bella?" I studied the question carefully, but I was stumped. So to my embarrassment my answer was merely.

"A math question?"

The whole class roared with laughter.

Then, I decided that I'd stay focussed on all the classes for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, Edward Cruise was in my gym class, but I ignored him. Once gym was finished, I dashed out to my old, comforting truck, tripping only a couple feet in front of it. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the solid ground, but a pair of strong hands shot out underneath me, and caught me. Much to my surprise, it was Edward Cruise.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Anytime," he answered.

I quickly took a step away from his arms and his glowing ruby eyes. Then I took the last few steps I needed to my rusty red truck.

I sped out of the parking lot (actually only going just below 20.) But hey! That was sill fast for me. I got home and made dinner for Charlie because I wasn't really feeling up to eating. I left a note on the table so he didn't have to worry where I was.

_Charlie,_

_Gone to bed, see you in the morning._

_Bella_

I still knew that he would come check on me anyways.

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen and Edward Cruise. It all began with me running in the isolated forest, trying to catch up with my magnificent Edward Cullen. But he was too fast, and I soon lost him. Then I saw a light and followed it. As soon as it ended I found myself facing a different handsome Edward.

_Isabella_. I couldn't even talk, so I simply nodded.

_Wake up Isabella!_ Then my dream began to blur, and soon found myself in my quaint small room again. But I could still hear the other Edward's voice.

"Isabella!" He called.

"I must still be dreaming." I murmured to myself.

" Isabella, this isn't a dream."

Sure enough, I moved my eyes to an Edward Cruise, who was in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered aloud.

"I heard you yelling my name, so I came in through your window." He gestured at the open window for proof. "You sleep talk," he stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I know who you are_. What_ you are." I pushed, changing the subject.

"And _what _exactly might that be?" he quizzed. A sob caught in my throat.

"A vampire." I whispered harshly.

He looked at me wide-eyed. It reminded me of a deer in the headlights.

"Oh," was all he said in reply.

"Go away!" I shrieked. Not caring if I woke up Charlie. I didn't want this to happen again. (Gaining a beautiful vampire's trust, falling in love with him, then having it all thrown away.)

He leaped out my window and left me and alone, in the eerie night.


	2. Hide and seek

**Edward Cruise's POV**

I hurled myself out her window and darted to my home (vampire speed). My house was large, but still very homey. It had a wonderful wrap-around porch, and the house itself was beige. The best part about it was the fact that it was located close to my prey. Humans.

I got my ipod and turned up the volume till I couldn't hear anything else.

_Where are we?_

_What the hell, is going on?_

_The dust has only just begun to form._

_Crop circles in the carpet._

_Sinking._

_Feeling._

But then I swiftly pressed the pause button because I was way to involved with this Bella character. She was just a mere human. What was it that made her upset from my presence? Usually everything I do and say attracts humans. She was a puzzle that I was certain to solve.

Finally, the sun started to rise from the horizon. I had nothing to do, so I got in my striking red Ferrari and sped to Bella's house. I parked a ways away so I wouldn't raise any suspicion. I ran to her window and watched her every move. She ate some Cheerio's and grabbed her school bag, heading out her front door. I got in my red car and make my way to the school's parking lot. I went through all my classes politely.

The school was very small, I've to too many schools that have been at least three times as big as this one.

I decided that I would skip the break in the cafeteria. But if I did, I wouldn't see Isabella. I guess I'd just have to wait till gym.

Finally, the humans finished their lunch and everyone scurried off to their classes. I headed to my math class. When my boring class was finished, I jumped out of my seat and ran to gym (maybe a little faster than a normal human would). But I was really exited because I would get to see the mysterious Isabella. I burst through the gym doors, and waited for everyone else to show up. Soon the coach came with almost the entire class, except for my wonderful Isabella. I must be falling in love with her, if I was calling her _my_ Isabella. But where was she?

I soon regretted the fact that I was early for gym. Now that my teacher saw me, I couldn't ditch. Maybe, if I told him I was sick… Perfect!

I walked over to Mr. Berness and grabbed my stomach to make it look like I was about to throw up. I didn't have to worry about how I looked because I was already as pale as a piece of paper.

"Um…Mr. Berness. I'm not feeling very well. May I please go to then nurse?" I added a groan at the end for effect.

"Sure," he shrugged.

I slugged out of the gym (a little too slow for my taste) and I made my way to my Ferrari. On my way, I saw Bella. She looked as if she were crying. In fact, I was sure she was crying because I could hear her sobs even from the other side of the parking lot. She seemed to be grasping both sides of her body, as if she were trying to hold herself together. I couldn't stand the pained on her angelic face. I dashed to her at vampire speed and tore open the truck door (literally). I smiled apologetically and dropped the door on the ground. Luckily no one else was in the parking lot.

I quickly started shooting questions at her.

"Isabella, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Who did it? I swear I will _kill_ them." I sneered.

She smiled through her tears and looked up.

"I'm fine," she whispered. And with that she drove off.


	3. Surprise

**Bella's POV**

I drove home, drowning in my own (Edward Cruise filled) thoughts. I didn't want to see him anymore. The more I saw him, the more I loved him. But I can't have my heart broken again.

My thoughts were shattered with Charlie's angry screams.

"Bella! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR TRUCK DOOR?!"

"Oh…Um," I hadn't thought of an excuse yet so I quickly came up with something.

"Um…A garbage truck tore it off." Man! I sucked at lying. But luckily Charlie still believed me. I decided I might as well make dinner while Charlie put the new door on my truck. I walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, pulled out some tomato sauce and pasta, and soon dinner was ready in no time.

Charlie took his plate and walked into the TV room to watch an "important" baseball game. I, on the other hand, finished my dinner and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I walked into my room and stopped dead in my tracks, because, once again, Edward Cruise was in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

My mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing here!" I hissed. He chuckled softly. It was a beautiful laugh. Almost better than my love, Edward's (Cullen that is.) With that thought, I gripped both sides of my body in attempt to stop the hole from making itself know again.

"Why do you _do_ that?" He asked, curious.

Why not tell him. What's the worst that could happen? Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll be so scared that I'm so infatuated with Edward Cullen that he'll leave and never talk to me again.

Just before I could say anything Edward Cruise broke the silence.

"Get in bed quickly! Charlie's coming!"

I jumped in my bed, pulled the covers over my clothes, and closed my eyes. I heard the door creak open, then after about a minute, finally shut tight.

I opened my eyes and found myself face-to-face with Edward Cruise. I lost my train of thought, but it promptly came back.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered again, trying to get an answer. I saw him, calculating things in his head, and then deciding on one thing.

"Well, the truth is," he paused " I kind of… well… I really… love you."

My jaw dropped, if it could've, it would've hit the floor. I began to cry, I covered my face with my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked pulling my hands from my face and staring at me with his stunning crimson eyes. "You don't love me back?" He assumed, starting to head for the window.

"Wait!" He stopped. "I do love you…It's just…just" I stopped because the pain in my chest was unbearable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, truly passionate.

"Okay." Why not?

So I told him about when Edward Cullen left me, how hard it was for me and how any little thing that reminds me of him produces a terrible pain in my chest.

At some parts of the story, he growled.

Then I finished.

"I would never do that to you." Edward Cruise admitted. "I love you."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Suddenly, the whole in my chest began to fade away, although it was still noticeable. But nothing I couldn't manage with my new god, Edward Cruise.

"I love you." I whispered back.

Then I drifted off to sleep in his cols arms.

I awoke to find Edward Cruise in the rocking chair, smiling.

"Good morning Sleepyhead."

"Gomornin," I slurred, still half asleep.

He got up from the chair and glided towards me, picking me up bridal style, and heading downstairs.

Edward Cullen used to do that too. But I had to get over him. He's never coming back.

I went downstairs with Edward and had my daily serving of cereal. I knew I'd be riding to school with him, so I decided to leave Charlie a note.

Charlie,

Gone to school in Jessica's car. Be home at regular time.

Bella

I know it was a lie, but if Charlie knew about me going to school with a boy that he never met, he'd flip. We headed towards his breath-taking red spider Ferrari, and made our way to school.

I rushed to my first class (Math) but was totally zoned out. I began doodling on all my papers. I wrote things such as:

Edward (with lots of hearts around it.)

Or Edward C. (with more hearts around it.)

I was definitely falling for him.

It was finally the end of the day, and I walked towards the gleaming red car. Edward was there leaning against the passenger door.

My new wonderful angel.

Unfortunately for me, Edward Cruise said that he was going up North (hunting) for a couple days.

When I got back home, (Charlie wasn't there yet) I made dinner lots of leftovers; so actually, I just heated up dinner in the old microwave.

Charlie came home around 8:00; I gave him an overflowing plate of the pasta from yesterday. I had a small bowl, but it filled me up, so I decided to go upstairs to bed. I opened the door to my room, looked in, and saw Edward. My jaw dropped and I became light headed.

There was one slight problem; this Edward's last name was Cullen!

Then everything went black.

**--  
**

**Hey guys...I don't know if I'll keep going if I don't get more than 10 reviews...But I'm working on the next chapter right now.**


	4. Go?

**Bella's POV**

I awoke in strong cold arms. I longed for them to be my _new _angel's, but sadly they were Edward Cullen's. I now knew that I'd have to start back from scratch on recovering.

A scream escaped my lips from the unbearable pain in chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked panic-stricken.

"Nothing. Go away. I've found someone that _truly_ loves me and won't leave me."

I saw sheer pain in his eyes. _But I thought he didn't love me._

"I'm sorry, I'm too late," he whispered, and then he swiftly leaped out the window. I began to cry, and cry, and cry, till I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up at around 5 a.m.; I knew Charlie was already gone for work. I was in a bit of a brighter mood because I knew that my Edward Cruise would be at school today.

I trudged downstairs and had my Cheerio's again for breakfast.

Soon, I was in my noisy truck, heading towards Forks High. I almost had a stroke when I saw a gleaming silver Volvo parked, next to an ostentatious Ferrari. _Why is Edward Cullen at school? Is he moving here for good?_

I slowly walked up to the red Ferrari, and Edward Cruise was inside it, listening to his ipod. I didn't blame him for being so bored.

I hid a glance towards the Volvo. Fortunately for me, Edward Cullen wasn't inside it. Edward Cruise and I made our way to my first class. I walked in the room, only to find my _old_ lover in the desk beside _mine_.

I pulled out my papers and placed them all over my desk. Maybe if he knew that I was in love with someone else, he'd leave and never break my heart again.

I made it obvious that I wanted him to see all my love notes that I had written earlier about Edward Cruise. But all the notes did was make him smile my favourite crooked smile. It sent a huge amount of pain to my chest. I began gasping for air. Mr. Varner noticed and started freaking out.

"Bella! Are okay?!" He shrieked, causing the entire class to jump, and stare at me.

"No. Umm…"Gasp " Can I please" Gasp "go to the nurse?" Gasp.

"Okay…be safe," he warned. Just then Edward pitched his hand up.

"Excuse me, but I think it would be the safest if I escorted Bella to the nurse."

"Your right." He glanced at me. " I hope you feel better soon Bella."

Great! Now I was in the deserted hall with Edward. The pain began to get even _worse._

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, concerned.

I couldn't say anything. The pain was _way _too excruciating.

All of a sudden, Edward's head shot behind us where Edward Cruise was walking human speed towards us.

The pain eased just a bit, and I quickly jumped into the arms of my _new and loyal_ lover. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Isabella. I heard what happened and came as soon as I could. All you alright?" He enquired.

"Yes I'm fine now."

I stole a glance at Edward Cullen; he was full out glaring at my Edward Cruise. Instead of glaring back, he smiled.

"Um…I better get going," I blurted out, breaking the awkward silence. I began walk away with Edward Cruise. But then I heard a vicious growling behind me. _What's wrong with Edward Cullen?_ Edward Cruise sent him another sheepish grin, which made Edward growl so loud, that I had to cover my ears.

I scurried to my truck, after informing Edward Cruise that I was going to go home early, and that he should stay here so no one would get suspicious.

I was feeling _really _sick, and I had a lot on my mind. Charlie wasn't going to be home for a while, and it was way to early for dinner, so I decided to go into the backyard and read.

Lucky for me, the sun started to break through the clouds.

I lay on my stomach with my legs swinging in around while I read _Withering Heights _once again.

I didn't hear any footsteps or breathing, but all of a sudden, Edward Cullen was lying beside me

"What" Gasp, "Are you doing here?" Gasp. I questioned, having a couple of gasps of pain breaking up my sentence.

His eyebrows scrunched together like he was in some kind of pain. He stared at me with his intense golden eyes.

"You have to leave Edward Cruise."

--

**Can I have at least 10 reviews for this chapter...thanks for reading... It's my first fan fiction...Anyways the next chapter's coming soon.**


	5. Taken

Edward Cullen's POV

"What!" My beautiful Bella screamed making me flinch at the ferocity in her voice. She was truly angry.

"Do you have any idea what he thinks of you?" I questioned her…She should have heard what he was thinking at the school. She didn't know he was going to do to her when he was finished with her. He would drink her sweet irresistible smelling blood like to does to many of the innocent people "Up North."

With that thought a menacing growl burst out of my chest.

I inspected Bella's face to see if she would believe me. But her eyes were hard, she wasn't going to budge easily. A sheepish smile swept across her face.

"He loves me." She stated. If only she knew what he was _really_ thinking. Then she'd believe me.

"You have to leave him!" I repeated more sternly than the first time.

Bella locked her jaw and folded her arms. I could see that I was going to have to take her away against her own will. _What fun._

"I will not leave him! I love him, and he loves me! Way more than you ever did!" She growled. Ouch. That hurt. I was sure she could see the hurt in my eyes because her smile softened somewhat.

"I know you mean well," she went on " but I've moved on." I noticed her gripping her chest slightly. But I'm not even sure if she noticed it herself.

"_I'm_ right. I know what he's thinking, Bella. He wants to have your blood." I warned her.

A frown flitted onto her face. "You're just saying that because you want me to be unhappy forever! Well I've got news for you! That's not going to happen when I have Edward Cruise around!" She obviously wasn't going down without a fight. My poor, sweet Bella.

I was just going to have to take her by force. I was easy to tell that she noticed the wicked glint in my eye, but before she could scream, I was holding her with my hand covering her mouth so no sounds would make it out. She was trying to struggle out of my grasp, but she was having no luck.

I swung her over my back after tying her up and gagging her. It was her own fault. If she was going to be difficult, then I'd be difficult.

I ran swiftly to her house and grabbed the first pieces of clothing I could find. School was going to be over soon, and Edward Cruise would be coming. I had to move fast.

I began running out of Forks. _Now where should we hide for a while_, I stole a quick glance at Bella. She was definitely fuming. Canada sounded nice.

Night began to make its presence, and I knew that Edward Cruise had started his hunt. I hope he's up for a fight, because once I get Bella to a hotel, I'm going to kill Edward Cruise. I impious smile spread across my face as I came up with the perfect plan.


End file.
